


Non c'è dolore più grande dell'amare ed essere amati

by Moe89



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"La verità è che Louis ha il potere di rendere Philippe incapace di intendere e di volere. Lo rende incapace di pensare, di concentrarsi, di parlare. <br/>Incapace di capire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non c'è dolore più grande dell'amare ed essere amati

**_Non c'è dolore più grande dell'amare ed essere amati_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Philippe lo morde, cerca di fargli male. Louis geme e si contorce fra le coperte; un nome - preghiera proibita - sulla lingua.   
Philippe risale lungo il corpo del suo re. Di suo fratello.   
L'aria, le tende, i cuscini, _i loro corpi_ , tutto sa di sesso. Sa di grida trattenute e di orgasmi imminenti. Sa di Louis; e Philippe non vorrebbe crogiolarsi in quell'aroma, non vorrebbe riempirsene i polmoni più che può e soprattutto non vorrebbe trovarlo /così buono/.   
La verità è che Louis ha il potere di rendere Philippe incapace di intendere e di volere. Lo rende incapace di pensare, di concentrarsi, di parlare.   
Incapace di capire.   
Non che Philippe in realtà voglia capire, eh. Perchè capire sarebbe troppo.   
Capire il perchè non può fare a meno del corpo di Louis sotto di lui - dentro di lui - o delle sue mani su di sè.   
Capire il perchè odiarlo si fa sempre più difficile ogni giorno che passa.   
Capire una cosa che forse in realtà Philippe ha capito ormai da troppo tempo.   
Bacia Louis, lo bacia ed il farlo è un'oscenità, una blasfemia. Lo bacia e le sue labbra sanno di vino e rose e di casa.   
Che Dio lo aiuti, la verità è che Philippe a Louis lo ama.   
Lo ama da sempre, anche se amarlo fa male e gli fa provare vergogna per se stesso.   
Louis è una droga, una malattia, una condanna. La sua unica benedizione ed il suo infernale miracolo.   
Philippe farebbe di tutto per Louis e questo lo fa arrabbiare.   
Quanta frustrazione negli occhi di un uomo innamorato! Quanta nelle sue parole, nei suoi morsi.   
Quanto odio.   
Quanto dolore.   
Philippe vorrebbe davvero non provare quello che prova per Louis. Vorrebbe non provare niente. Ma non può.   
Perchè è un uomo ingordo, abituato ad avere tutto. A prendersi tutto.   
Insaziabile.   
Affamato.  
E allora si ritrova ad amarlo. Amarlo da lontano, amarlo male, amarlo d'ossessione. Eppure, nonostante l'odio, amarlo.   
Con tutto se stesso.  
 


End file.
